The Emblem
by Killer-Gir
Summary: The name doesn't have anything to with the story. Only a little bit. This story was inspired by Fire Emblem. It does have Marcus and Mathew... that's just the first chapter. And you get to meet me not on adderal! twitch twitch
1. The Beginning

The Emblem  
  
By Gir  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
(Unique chapter name, huh)  
  
Fire Emblem inspired this story.  
  
The servants bow as Lord Marcus walks past. Lord Marcus is a tall and strong Paladin. He is the lord of Tocopherolos, somewhere on the west side of Synper. He came to see, King Gavan. He walks down the hall to first visit the prince, wearing his usual red armor with a "Yellow Emblem," His short brown hair covered by an iron helmet.  
  
He approached Prince Jake's bedroom. He put his hand on the doorknob to open the door when it opens hitting him in the nose.  
  
"DAMN IT!" yelled Marcus rubbing his, now bleeding, nose.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know you were there," Prince Jake said going back into his room to get a handkerchief. Jake found one on his bedside table. "Good morning, what brings you here?" asked Jake handing Marcus the handkerchief and pushing his long, blonde hair out of his bright, blue eyes.  
  
Jake is a not so tall, strong, brave prince. Instead of his usual blue armor with a white scarf or blue "Prince Robes" both with "White Emblems" on them, he was wearing royal blue bathing robes with a "White Emblem" and white belt.  
  
"So, what brings you to Lakewood?" asked Jake. Lakewood the capital city of Snyper. It is located in the northwest about 2,000 miles away from Tocolos, The capital city of Tocopherolos.  
  
"I come with bad news. Vetem is attacking all the countries around here," explained Marcus  
  
"That won't do."  
  
"No it won't."  
  
"Not t all," said Jake pulling a wine bottle and 2 glasses off a table. "Want a drink?"  
  
"No, I have to drive," Marcus said pulling the wine bottle and wine glasses out of Jake's hands. "And you're 18." Still for 18 Jake is and amazing fighter.  
  
"Dang," Jake said quietly.  
  
"Where's your fath-" Marcus was cut off because someone fell on top of him. "GOD DAMN IT!" Marcus yelled pushing the man off of him.  
  
The man got up quickly and said "I'm Mathew, Master Thief Extraordinaire!" he said bowing. "I'm so sorry to disturb you."  
  
"Wait, you're a thief?" asked Jake.  
  
"In the service of the king as of today."  
  
"What the hel-?" Marcus said getting up, "Why does the king need a thief?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm just suppose to keep an eye on Sir Princely over here." Mathew said pointing at Jake  
  
"So, why were you sleeping up there," Jake said pointing at the broken support beam.  
  
"I needed somewhere to sleep, it's to busy around here." explained Mathew yawning widely. "Bet I should freshen up for breakfast," he said walking toward the groomers.  
  
"So, like I was going to ask you before where's your father?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Don't know, just woke up. He'll be at breakfast."   
  
40 Minutes Later  
  
"So that's why I have come King Lowen," Marcus explained.  
  
Jake was talking to Mathew about thiefs. Mathew cleaned up nicely and is now in black pants, a black shirt with a "Red Emblem," and a black cape. Without his beard he didn't look like a drowned rat.  
  
Now you are probably wondering what the emblems are, right? Emblems are two swords making a cross with a spear down the middle with a circle outline. The different colors are different countries, however, "White Emblems" are for Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princess of Synper. You only have an Emblem if you are in the service of the king. All Emblems go on the shoulder. (If it went on the heart it would be like a target.  
  
"What's it like being a thief?"  
  
"Not as bad as people think, I do good deeds sometimes. The best thief does a lot of good deeds so they have a lot of friends."  
  
"Why did you become a thief?"  
  
"My dad was one."  
  
"I have to go train, nice getting to know you," Jake said getting up and walking toward the exit which leads to the training room.  
  
"Hey wait up, I'm suppose to keep an eye on you," Mathew said jumping up and running to catch up with Jake.  
  
"You know, for a thief, he's no so bad," chuckled the king.  
  
The King is a wise old man. He has mastered the art of warfare and tactics. Well he does joke a lot so that messes up his tactics but not much. Trust me, you don't want to be on the other side when he's guiding an army.  
  
Jake entered the training room unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Okay, Mathew, you can either train or wait over on the bench."  
  
"Obviously I'm going to train. I have to protect you," Mathew said pulling out two dagger-scimitars... things.  
  
They both started practicing on dummies. When they finished that, (only because Mathew's was cut to ribbons by a sweet attack where he spins around like a madman slicing the person) they moved on to punching bags. After, they went to weightlifting, Mathew benching 380 and Jake benching 300. Jake and Mathew finished the training in 2 hours. They still had an hour before showering and then a speech that will be preformed in front of the whole city. So, they did dagger-scimitar to sword combat.  
  
1 ½ Hours Later  
  
"People of Lakewood! We have held this meeting to warn you that the country of Vetem is planning to attack! Beware of anyone sporting a "Black Emblem!" Lakewood's army is the best anywhere! So do not worry! We have just held this meeting so that you all will be prepared if a Vetemian comes! That is all!" finished the Prince Jake taking a long gulp of water.  
  
He walked down the stairs of the balcony hoping that he did everything right, mainly because it was his first speech.  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Please rate :-( good or bad, me not care. THANKS :-)  
  
Send to THX A BUNDLE!!  
  
By the way I'm a guy if you couldn't tell with my description of Jake. 


	2. KABOOM

The Emblem  
  
By Gir  
  
Chapter 2  
  
KABOOM  
  
(Bet the name doesn't give it away)  
  
Fire Emblem inspired this story.  
  
Jake entered the training room unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Okay, Mathew, you can either train or wait over on the bench."  
  
"Obviously I'm going to train. I have to protect you," Mathew said pulling out two dagger-scimitars... things.  
  
They both started practicing on dummies. When they finished that, (only because Mathew's was cut to ribbons by a sweet attack where he spins around like a madman slicing the person) they moved on to punching bags. After, they went to weightlifting, Mathew benching 380 and Jake benching 300. Jake and Mathew finished the training in 2 hours. They still had an hour before showering and then a speech that will be preformed in front of the whole city. So, they did dagger-scimitar to sword combat.  
  
1 ½ Hours Later  
  
"People of Lakewood! We have held this meeting to warn you that the country of Vetem is planning to attack! Beware of anyone sporting a "Black Emblem!" Lakewood's army is the best anywhere! So do not worry! We have just held this meeting so that you all will be prepared if a Vetemian comes! That is all!" finished the Prince Jake taking a long gulp of water.  
  
Now to the story  
  
I've decide to give this more "color" so I'm joining as Gir (from Invader Zim.)  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere something hits Jake in the back of the head.  
  
"OWW, what the hell!"  
  
"Hi, me name is Gir."  
  
"Um... hi."  
  
"Hehe, you funny."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You said, Um, Buhaha!"  
  
"Ooookkay?"  
  
"Can you evil laugh?"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"I can, NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!"  
  
"Righ-"  
  
"I'm gonna roll around on the floor for a while, dodododo dodododo."  
  
"I'm going to go get my sword."  
  
"Dodododo, dodododo, dodododo."  
  
"Hiiiyah," Jake swung his sword at me... and missed.  
  
"HAHA, hiya right back at you."  
  
"What?" BAM I karate chopped him in the head.  
  
"BAHAHAHA, YOU HAVE A BUMP!!"  
  
"Stay there."  
  
"Yes Sir," I said my eyes and, little ball thing on my head, turning from blue to red. I stand there after a few minutes Jake comes back with Mathew.  
  
"Kill him," Jake said pointing at me.  
  
"Going into defensive mode," a voice says and I get covered in armor and ray guns and such come out of me. "Obliterate in 3, 2, 1, LIFT OFF," I blow a whole in the ceiling and fly off.  
  
"OKAY... That was weird," Mathew said walking away.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
I know, I know. Short chapter. Aw well. PLS R&R flames are excepted. 


	3. Missing

**The Emblem**

**By Gir**

**Chapter 3**

**Missing**

**(At least it's not Jake or Matthew!)**

For this chapter I decided to do a lot of action, less humor... but still has some... I take that back still the same amount of humor as the first chapter... That's better.

As Matthew and Jake walk away from the tower where the speak was given, a servant was running toward them saying

"Prince Jake, Prince Jake! I have bad news. King Lowen and Lord Marcus are missing!" (Bet you didn't see that coming) the servant said breathlessly.

Jake froze; his father is missing? Marcus was missing also? "What happened?" Jake asked quickly.

"No idea he went to take a nap because he had a headache and when I went to wake him up, he was gone," explained the servant. "Then when I went to tell Lord Marcus who went to his room to relax, which is on the other side of the castle, he was gone also!"

"How come no one was watching his room?" asked Matthew.

"People were, two guards for each room, but are guess on how they were kidnapped, windows. Both were open and that's usual for both of them so that's why I didn't when I left the room."

(When I use '' instead of "" It's a thought.) 'I'm going to kill the Vetem,' thought Jake. 'They will pay for what they've done.'

'How am I going to get paid?' thought Matthew.

'Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo,' thought Gir.

1 Hour Later

"Okay everyone!" Jake yelled at his army, "King Lowen and Lord Marcus are missing, so we are going to find them! Search the house completely and fully! Make sure you check every house! Talk to all Vetem, and if they cannot be reasoned with kill them! Now start your search!"

Jake returned to his room, Matthew following. 'What am I going to do? WHAT, WHAT?!?!' When they reached Jake's room Jake said to Matthew, "I want to be alone."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why?"

"I have to keep an eye on you and with people being kidnapped I have to be with you."

"Oh, right."

Jake paced around his room thinking about his father. Matthew was sitting on the bed reading a book. Then, suddenly, someone jumped in the window. The man was large and muscled. His skin was rough and on his blue tank top, which was a shirt but, the sleeves were torn off, he bore the "Black Emblem."

"So you're the prince," the man said pointing at Jake.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"My master wants to meet you."

"Well he'll be meeting no Vetem leader," Matthew said calmly getting up.

"Says who?"

"Says me," Matthew said pulling out two off his daggers and pointing one at the man.

"Scary, daggers. HA, meet a real sword!" said the man pulling out a short, fat sword. By now Jake had gotten his sword which was longer, but not as fat, as the mans sword.

Matthew ran up so fast, Jake could barley see him. Matthew cut the mans arm five times running past him. The man swung at Matthew but he was to fast and dodged easily cutting the man's hand. Then Jake ran up and cut the man's back. So he turned around and swung at Jake. Jake blocked but stumbled at the strength of the swing. Then Matthew threw a dagger at the man's back hitting his heart. The man fell over dead.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," said Jake.

"I saw him out one of the windows when you were talking to your army."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew he was going to come up here. I didn't want the army to attack him," Matthew said stepping over the puddle of blood.

'Will more guys come? When they find my dad will he be dead? Will Marcus be dead?' thought Jake leaving the room.

End of Chapter 3

Please rate :-( good or bad, me not care. THANKS :-) THX A BUNDLE!!

I'm updating as fast as I can


End file.
